


It Started With A Dress

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You have to dress up for a hunt with the boys. Dean couldn't leave you alone the whole night! When you get back to the bunker,  things get a little heated in the garage!





	It Started With A Dress

You and the boys were in the middle of a hunt for a shapeshifter, who was killing and taking the form of some rich people and they were having a party tonight. The place was only a few hours’ drive away, so you didn’t have to stay in some disgusting motel. You had just finished shimmying into a tight, strapless, blue dress that went down to mid-thigh. The front of it dipped down into a V which ended right below your breasts, giving it a classy yet sexy look. You were trying to reach the zipper in the back when your door opened. “Y/n, are you almost ready? We really need-“You turn to see Dean freeze, a slight tint of pink dusted his freckled cheeks. You turned back to the mirror and continued to try and zip the dress up. You let out a huff of defeat and peaked at Dean through the mirror. He was still standing and staring at you, his eyes traveling up and down your body.

“Hey, Dean. Can you help zip me up? I can’t seem to reach.” Dean snapped out of it at the sound of his name before running a hand down his face. He walked over to you and stood close behind you, staring at your bare back, considering you couldn’t wear a bra with the dress. You moved your h/c hair out of the way as he placed one hand on your waist while the other grabbed your zipper. You looked at him through the mirror as he started to zip it up slowly. He was so close to you, you could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps. When he was finished, he moved your hair back behind you and making eye contact with you. “You’re looking good, sweetheart.” You turned and fixed his crooked tie, staring up into those gorgeous green eyes. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Winchester.” He gave you a smile before you patted his chest, walking over to your closet to grab your black heels, and slipping them on. You grabbed your clutch and turned to Dean before walking out. “You coming? We need to go.”

He followed behind you as you met up with Sam in the garage next to the Impala, his tablet in his hands. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. “How are you going to conceal your gun in that?” You rolled your eyes as you lifted your dress, showing your thigh gun holster. Sam shook his head as you pulled the dress down and got in the back of the car.

 

The entire time at the party, Dean was by your side. He would either have his hand on the small of your back, or he would wrap his arm around your waist. The way he held himself around people you were with was very possessive. If you had to be honest, it turned you on. You were constantly catching yourself rubbing your thighs together and your panties were getting soaked. It didn’t help that you had fallen completely and utterly in love with the older Winchester.

It didn’t happen right away; it was one of the most cliché stories actually. You both hated each other; you thought he was a pompous asshole, and he thought you were just the biggest bitch. But one hunt, you had gotten captured by the demons you were there for. Sam had called you in for help, seeing there were too many for the two of them to handle and their angel friend wasn’t picking up his phone. The only reason you agreed was because you were bored and hadn’t been on a hunt for a long while. But watching Dean fight his way to save your half-dead ass, calling out your name, you fell. And you fell hard.

You could tell that he was distracted on this entire hunt; you caught him staring at you out of the corner of your eye. He even got hit more times than he normally would by the shapeshifter before Sam put a few bullets in it. He was even silent the entire drive back to the bunker, eyeing you through the mirror a few times. When you got back, Sam immediately went to his room to sleep, leaving you sitting in the back seat of the Impala with Dean. You kept your eyes on him the entire time, his hands clenched the steering wheel tight to the point his knuckles were white. You watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched like he was battling himself.

You were pulled out of your trance when he opened the door and got out, closing the door and pulling your side open. He stood, eyes on you as he waited for you to get out. You sucked in a breath and stepped out. Before you could even fix your dress, Dean stepped forward and pulled you in for a kiss, his hands on either side of your face. You immediately kissed back, your own hands placing themselves on his shoulders. You pushed your body against him, never breaking the kiss until his back hit a wall, knocking a chair over in the process. He hummed against your lips when you ground your hips forward. He wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled, breaking your kiss. You made eye contact as you feel his other hand slide up your back to your zipper, slowly bringing it down.

“You know, y/n, I wanted to fuck you into that mirror the moment I saw how fucking gorgeous you looked tonight.” As soon as he got the zipper all the way down, he peeled the dress down slowly and letting it pool at your ankles, leaving you in only an overly soaked pair of black panties and high heels. Your eyes darted to his mouth as his lips ran over them, noticing how extra pouty they are now that they were swollen. Dean released you, lifted the chair back up and sat on it, motioning you to stand in front of him. You stepped out of your dress and stood in front of him. With the height of your heels and the fact that he was sitting down on a chair, his face was level with your clothed sex.

You watched Dean lean back and slowly trail his eyes across your body, memorizing every curve and every scar. He wiped his hand down his mouth and chin before scooting himself closer to the edge of the chair. He crossed one arm on his lap, his hand on his thigh, as the other came up and grabbed the edge of your underwear. As he slowly pulled them down his eyes went with it, watching them slide against your legs. He helped you step out of them and he shoved them in the inside pocket of his jacket before shrugging it off his shoulders. He laid it on the back of the chair and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. He leaned forward and grabbed your ass, pulling you to straddle him in the chair. You leaned forward and placed your hands on the cool concrete wall as he squeezed your ass.

Dean placed his nose near your increasingly wet sex and breathed in, letting out a moan. “Damn, sweetheart, you smell absolutely delicious.” You sucked in a breath when he licked a stripe up your folds. He let out another moan and gripped your ass tighter. “You taste so good, y/n” You gave out a yell when he placed his mouth on your already swollen clit, sucking hard. You could feel a hand slide its way to your front and tease your throbbing pussy. You bit your bottom lip and wiggled your hips, trying to give him a hint. He pulled you closer and flattened his tongue against your clit as he shoved two fingers in, immediately curling his fingers and hitting your g spot. “Ooooh, fuck.” You bit your lip and threw your head back, grinding into his face as you felt your orgasm come closer and closer. He pumped his fingers faster, his tongue matching his speed, throwing you into a blinding release. Dean held you up as you shook above him and helped you ride out your orgasm. You placed your hands on his shoulders and moved back, pulling Dean to stand up and kiss him. His face was soaked with your juices as he pulled your face in to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, you pulled away and rubbed your nose against his. “Hey, Dean?” He opened his gorgeous green eyes and stared into your e/c ones. “Yes, princess?” You reached down and palmed his hard cock through his dress pants, making Dean suck in a breath. You leaned forward and pulled his earlobe into your mouth. “Please just fuck me already.” He let out a long groan before unbuckling his pants while you unbuttoned his shirt. When he was stripped down to nothing, he kicked the chair to the side and slammed you against the wall. He gripped your thighs and pulled, signaling you to jump. You complied and wrapped your legs around his waist and his cock easily sliding inside your pussy. You both let out a moan as he leaned his forehead against yours. “Baby girl you feel fucking amazing wrapped around my dick.” Your pussy clenched at his words as he stayed still, allowing you to get used to his size. Dean dug his fingers into your thighs, kissing the tip of your nose before laying his cheek against yours. You let out a content hum while letting your hands run across his shoulders and chest, memorizing everything. You kissed Dean’s cheek and whispered into his ear “Baby, please move.” He pulled his head back and looked you in the eye as he started moving his hips slowly. You bit your bottom lip, never breaking eye contact as he began to thrust into you. Dean let out a moan as he leaned in and kissed you. He rolled his hips the right way and hit your g spot, forcing a moan out of you.

You broke the kiss, your lips and foreheads still touching. “Right there, baby. Faster.” Dean did as you asked and moved faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over. You could feel that heat in your lower belly grow bigger as he kept thrusting. “D-Dean, I’m gonna- “Dean kissed you on the lips as you came, muffling your moans. Your pussy tightening around his cock triggered his own release as he spilled inside of you. You pulled from the kiss, breathing hard as you opened your eyes. Dean’s eyes were still closed, his overly pouty lips were parted. His cheeks were dusted pink and his forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat. You watched as he slowly opened his eyes, giving you a smile as he saw you looking at him. “See something you like, sweetheart?” You let out a chuckle and pulled his head in for a kiss. He let out a sigh and smiled into the kiss. You broke the kiss again and smiled at him as he brushed away a sweaty hair from your forehead. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, I never thought it would happen.” You looked at Dean with confusion. “What do you mean?” Dean carefully set you down on your feet and walked over to his tool station and grabbing a clean towel from one of the drawers. When he got back to you he helped clean you up before placing his hands on either side of your face. “Dean?” Your voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned his forehead on you.

“There was a time when I thought I hated you. You were the most annoying, stubborn and bitchiest person I knew. It wasn’t until that one hunt. The one where we almost lost you. I-I realized I couldn’t live my short hunter life without you. I figured you wanted nothing to do with me, at least in this way.” You smiled up at him as he ran his knuckle across your cheek. You grabbed his hand from your face and kissed his fingers, making him smile down at you. “I’ve been leaving little hints of my feelings for you for a while now. I was the one that figured you didn’t want me. I’m not as pretty or as skinny as some other girls you’ve been with. I figured I wasn’t your type.” Dean chuckled and pulled away from you, grabbing your clothes and helped you back in them, minus the panties since they were in Dean’s possession now.

“There’s no way you’re not my type. I think you’re fucking gorgeous. You’re funny, smart, and you’re fucking sexy as hell. Plus, - “Dean had pulled his pants on and was working on his button-down shirt when he sent a smirk your way. “-you make the best damn cherry pie I’ve ever had in my life.” You let out a laugh as you felt a warmth in your heart. Tears started to form in your eyes as you pulled Dean in for an embrace. You felt his arms tighten around your waist when you buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you, Dean.” You felt his chuckle vibrate through his body before he pulled you back and placed both hands on either side of your face, kissing your nose. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, y/n. Don’t you ever forget that.” You smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss, weaving your fingers in his hair with a sigh.

You heard a pounding on the garage door and Sam’s voice echoes around the room. “Now that you guys are finally done, do you think that you could keep it down next time?” You and Dean started to laugh, your noses still touching. You looked up into his eyes as he stared down at you with nothing but love. You pulled your bottom lip in between your teeth and ran your hands down his chest. “So, Dean. Want some pie?” Dean gave you a big smile and you let out a squeal as he lifted you off the ground, carrying you towards the kitchen. “Hell yeah, I do!”


End file.
